<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caminata por la nieve by Borrego_Bichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654137">Caminata por la nieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi'>Borrego_Bichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BICHI, Gen, Humor, comedia, enf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana es una osa polar que tiene la suerte de visitar un lugar ideal para ella, por lo que decide dar una pequeña cainata por la nieve, pero hace una travesura que le costara muy caro.</p><p>Escrito de temática bichado ENF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una osa polar vistiendo ropa de invierno suena ridículo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En lo alto de unos lomeríos nevados, se encontraba un enorme complejo hotelero de unos cuantos pisos, compuestos de estructuras metálicas, concreto y con sus paredes adornadas de la madera más fina y los techos cubiertos de nieve. El hotel estaba rodeado pinos y una colina en donde animales disfrutaban tiempo de ocio y practicaban diversas actividades invernales.</p><p>En ese lugar se llevó a cabo una reunión de negocios con inversionistas de la zona ártica, osos polares, zorros árticos, armiños, renos, alces, entre otros animales. Fanny la jirafa siempre decidida para beneficiar sus negocios, asistió al lugar con sus empleadas favoritas, Ana la osa polar y Bibi la chihuahua. </p><p>Fanny estaba charlando con los empresarios, estableciendo otro trato exitoso, gracias a la ayuda de Ana que fue obstinada ante un grupo de osos polares difíciles de “roer”. Por otro lado, Ana vistiendo de su falda y camisa negra caminaba triunfal hacía su habitación, acompañada de Bibi que parecía una pelusa gigante con varias pieles para protegerse del frio, a pesar de eso, la pobre chihuahua seguía congelándose a pesar de tener toda esa vestimenta.</p><p>Cuando ambas llegaron a su habitación, Bibi corrió como loca a encender el calefactor hasta la máxima temperatura. Por otro lado Ana fue a cambiarse de vestimenta, dejando las formalidades a un lado fue por una falda de color marrón y una blusa del verde como los pinos. Para los animales invernales, el frio no les afectaba, por lo que al igual que estos, Ana vestirua de un atuendo veraniego, que a diferencia de animales de otros tipos, andaban arropados con ropas invernales para combatir el frio, como estaba sucediendo con Bibi.</p><p>–Necesito dar una vuelta, el clima es perfecto, ¿No deseas venir conmigo?</p><p>–No, cla-cla-claro que no –temblaba– o-o-odio este lu-lu-lugar.</p><p>–Estas temblando a pesar que está ardiendo el calefactor.</p><p>–Que-que-quédate conmigo, osita, te ne-ne-necesito, además recuerda lo que di-di-dije de mi… ¡Pinche frío!</p><p>–Pero es de las pocas veces que puedo andar en un lugar como mi casa, Bibi. Quiero andar en el fresco de la nieve, un poco de brisa natural en vez de estar en el congelador de mi casa, además ya hablamos esto, no va a pasar nada.</p><p>–En-en-entonces me quedo, no quiero sa-sa-salir. ¡Muchísimo frio!</p><p>–Solo voy a caminar para respirar un poco de aire fresco y regreso luego, descansa un poco, ya se te quitara el frio, te lo aseguro. </p><p>–Pa-pa-para ti menos diez grados es fres-fres-fresco, pero yo me estoy con-con-congelando. </p><p>–Cuando regrese, me asegurare de calentarme y no tiembles.</p><p>–No te tardes, o-o-osita, odio este lugar.</p><p>–Dejo mis cosas, me abres cuando regrese, porfas.</p><p>–Di-di-dile a nuestra jefa que coma pito con-con-congelado –Bibi cubrió todo su cuerpo con las cobijas de su cuarto.</p><p>Ana le dio un beso a la bolita de cobijas y camino fuera de su habitación. Ella recorre un largo pasillo y da vuelta a otro hasta llegar al elevador. Al salir del hotel se topó con el paisaje nevado, blanco por todo alrededor y un sol brillante que resplandecía la blancura. Animales recorriendo los alrededores mientras lo disfrutaban, ese sentimiento que le trajo a Ana una enorme nostalgia, que por desgracia Bibi no podía disfrutarlo. Esta dejo que sus patas descalzas sintieran el fresco de la nieve y tomo una bocanada dispuesta a caminar el lugar. </p><p>Ana sentía alegría por caminar entre esa nieve suave y blanca del lugar, qua e diferencia de la ciudad, era una nieve gris de contaminación y suciedad en la época de invierno. Ve un cartel que dirigía a las aguas termales del hotel, la cual no le llamaba la atención. Recorre y ve de todos los servicios del lugar y ve a los animales que paseaban por todos los alrededores. Ana camina y se topa con otros osos polares como ella, que vestían de ropa casual, estos la vieron y se acercaron a ella.</p><p>–Mira que tenemos aquí –se acerca el jefe que vestía de shorts caquis y una playera de cuadros–, eres la preciosidad del arbolito de navidad.</p><p>–Buenos días, y adiós, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.</p><p>–Cómo vas vestida, creo que quieres algo más, ¿No creen, chicos? –todos los osos que lo acompañaban asintieron.</p><p>–Solo camino un poco, nada más –molestá.</p><p>–No pongas esa cara, no tengo rencores, me siento complacido que una belleza como tú nos ganara algunos tratos, eso dice mucho de ti a pesar de ser hembra.</p><p>–¿Cómo que a pesar? –le quería patear las bolas</p><p>–Mira, deja ese arbolito de navidad que haces llamar jefa y únete a nosotros, tendrás más beneficios y un buen trato –le toca un muslo a Ana. Esta no lo duda y le da una cachetada.</p><p>–¡Vuelves a intentar eso, pendejo! –saca las garras– Y te arrancare tus huevos de un zarpazo.</p><p>El tipo solo le sonrío– Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles, reconsidera la oferta, podría gustarte –le guiña.</p><p>Ana le da la espalda y camina– ¡Púdrete!</p><p>Ana estaba furiosa por el acoso, solo pensaba en patearle las bolas a ese tipo, pero esta decide olvidar lo sucedido y continuar su caminata.</p><p>Ana llega al teleférico del hotel, el cual llevaba hacía lo alto de la colina, varios animales con su equipo deportivo subían. Ana pensó por unos minutos si subir o no, pero le gustaba tanto el paisaje que se acercó al teleférico.</p><p>–Lo siento, pero no puede subir si no tiene el equipo adecuado, señorita, son reglas del hotel –dijo un alce que fungía como cuidador.</p><p>–Pero si solo voy a dar una vuelta, además es común que los de mi tipo anden con esta clase de ropa.</p><p>–Aun así, no puedo permitirlo, si no tiene el equipo, no lo permitiré, ¿Qué tal si se congela?</p><p>–¿Congelar? Para que yo sienta frio necesito de menos cincuenta grados centígrados para sentir si quiera escalofríos, esto es un día soleado para mí.</p><p>–¡Mmmmmmmm! Luego así me dicen y terminamos llevándolas a enfermería por hipotermia.</p><p>–Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto?</p><p>–Me temo que no estoy, yo como cuidador es mi de… ¡Oye! –Ana aprovecho la distracción y sin pedir permiso se subió a una de las sillas del teleférico.</p><p>–Luego regreso y no te preocupes, sobreviviré –El alce ya no la pudo detener y esta habla para sí misma– A veces aplicar la actitud de Bibi tiene sus beneficios, ¡Ji, ji, ji!</p><p>Ana veía fascinada la colina mientras subía y como los pinos cubrían casi todo el firmamento a excepción del camino para esquiar que estaba marcado de los turistas y deportistas que dejaban la huella de sus esquís y tablas de nieve. Había pocos animales en el teleférico, Ana era la única y esta abría sus piernas riendo como nadie la podía ver en esa posición, lo cual le daba una cierta satisfacción de seguridad a pesar de ser muy nerviosa la mayoría de las veces. </p><p>&lt;<a>&gt; Pensó Ana.

Ana llegó a la cima y se acomodó en su asiento, pero un sonido de rasgado se escuchó. Este volteo y vio que su blusa se había rasgado –Estúpida cosa, ¿Cómo es posible que se atorara? –vio que era un agujero en el metal del asiento que tomo su blusa. Ana acerca su garra para liberarse, lo mueve con sumo cuidado, pero cuando estaba por quitárselo, siente un movimiento brusco y cae del teleférico, había llegado a la cima y la inercia de la vuelta la había lanzado. Esta se levanta rápido, quejándose y siente su cuerpo más fresco, es cuando ve que solo vestía de su sostén negro y voltea rápido a la silla, su blusa se había quedado atorada en el asiento. Ana corre hacía la silla, pero se tropieza, se vuelve a levantar, pero la silla fue más rápida que ella, solo vio como se elevaba entre los cables y quedaba lejos de su alcance. Ana iba a quejarse cuando rápido le vieron unos turistas y deportistas en la cima. Ana no tarda en cubrir sus grandes pechos y escucha a uno de los animales de seguridad con una radio.

–No debe tardar en llegar la osa que me dices, ahorita la detengo –dijo el trabajador volteando en otra dirección.

Ana no se la pensó y corrió entre la nieve antes que pudiera verla el trabajador. Varios animales la vieron con un poco de sorpresa.

–Esos polares son todos iguales, fanfarroneado que son de frio –dijo un turista.

Ana llega a los pinos y se esconde detrás de estos, voltea por si la seguían, pero nadie le había prestado mucha atención como para seguirla. Esta pone sus garras en la cabeza –No puede estar ocurriéndome, solo se suponía que sería un paseo, no puedo creer que Bibi tuviera la razón, pero aún conservo lo importante.

Ana se calma y ve lo que los pinos le ofrecían protección, solo debía andar con cuidado y que ningún esquiador se desviara por donde ella se encontraba. Solo había perdido su blusa, por lo que el sostén le cubría y ni se diga de su falda y calzón debajo de esta, no había de que preocuparse. Solo noto a lo lejos como del teleférico se habían bajado unos trabajadores, al parecer su pequeño acto llamo la atención de la seguridad. Ana camina entre los pinos y volteando hacía el camino de los esquiadores y verificando que nadie la viera baja lentamente entre el follaje de pinos.

Ana caminaba, el tramo no era extenso, pero cuidando que no le pudieran descubrir iba cabizbaja, siempre lista para esconderse. Cada que escuchaba un esquiador, se escondía detrás de un pino. 

Ana camino y llego a una parte con la pendiente muy elevada. Esta la observa y ve que podría resbalarse, esa misma pendiente se prolongaba por varios metros dentro de los pinos y salir hacía lo plano no era la mejor idea con el campo lleno de esquiadores. –No creo que me pase nada, somos buenos escaladores, no debe ser muy difícil bajar esta pendiente, solo lo hago espacio y listo –se dijo así misma. Ana se acerca a un pino y apoyándose de este, empieza a bajar el montículo, solo eran unos 4 metros de altura. Pero la nieve se le viene encima a Ana y esta cae al suelo. La nieve amortiguo su caída y al levantarse vio que había algo a lado suyo – ¡Mi falda! – Extiende su falda y ve que estaba partida por la mitad, vio al árbol que se apoyó y ve como una rama le había partido en dos su falda, la cual ve que era inservible para usarse. Ana patea el pino –¡Estúpido, arbolito de navidad! Se supone que todo iba muy bien – le da unos zarpazos al ver que solo vestía de su sostén y calzón negro. 

Ana yacía furiosa de lo sucedido, maldiciendo como su suerte no le jugara a su favor y lo que se suponía que solo sería un paseo, se había convertido en un acto de pasar desapercibida. Deseaba que Bibi le ayudara, pero había dejado todas sus pertenencias en el cuarto y no tenía modo de hablarle a Bibi, por lo que tenía que solucionar todo ella sola.

Ana camina cuesta abajo, procurando con más cuidado que nadie la viera. De pino en pino caminaba cerca de estos y veía los esquiadores pasar cerca de ese lugar. Tenía la suerte que todo estuviera tan lleno de pinos, pero al acercarse al hotel se dio cuenta que tenía un gran obstáculo, todas las inmediaciones eran llanas, además de tener varios animales en este, para empeorar las cosas se había desviado hacia el lado que daba directo hacía la entrada principal, por lo que sus probabilidades de ser descubierta, eran muy altas. Ana ve con detenimiento sus opciones, ya no podía seguir bajando ya que los pinos no le ayudarían si seguía acercándose, ve como el camino de los esquiadores era muy amplio, pero en el otro extremo yacía otro follaje de pinos, los cuales podrían llevarla a la parte trasera de todo el complejo, solo que tendría que correr a campo abierto y no tenía nada con que cubrirse. Ana vio el camino, calculo que llegar al otro extremo si corría sin parar, le tomaría no más de cuatro minutos, veía la cima, podía divisar a los esquiadores, pero estos les tomaría unos minutos descender, calculaba si era posible hacer el trayecto sin llamar la atención.

Ana meditó por un buen rato y sabiendo que no tenía opciones, espero el momento para atravesar todo ese páramo. Al pasar unos esquiadores y ver la ausencia de alguno que se aproximara, Ana corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el otro extremo. “Debí usar ropa interior más clara” pensó Ana mientras corría. Desde la parte baja algunos animales divisaron dos pequeños puntos negros moverse, apenas podían distinguir a Ana, ya que el color de su pelaje coincidía con el de la nieve, y más de uno se preguntó que era lo que se movía cuesta arriba de la loma. 

Ana no tomo en cuenta que después de pasar el camino de los esquiadores, se toparía con nieve blanda que volvía torpe sus pasos y lo peor es que un grupo de esquiadores estaba descendiendo, esta veía que la verían pronto, por lo que tuvo que improvisar un plan. Ana se colocó boca arriba y tomando toda la nieve que encontró empezó a cubrirse sus patas, estomago, procuro que no se viera su calzón y se acostó echándose más todavía, convirtiéndose en una enorme bola de nieve. Los esquiadores pasaron y vieron confundidos de ese enorme montículo, pasaron de largo y Ana respiró aliviada de no haber sido descubierta. Esta se levantó y vio a un esquiador solitario a pocos pasos de ella.

–¡Nadie vio nada! –le advirtió y corrió hacía los pinos, dejando por detrás al esquiador confundido.

Ana llego al otro extremo sana y salva, solo con un poco de nieve en su pelaje y ropa interior, pero al menos a salvo. Esta continuo su descenso entre los pinos y dirigiéndose a la zona más retirada del hotel.

Ana llega a la zona trasera del hotel, ve el camino y no había animales cerca de la zona, lo único que estaba eran unos contenedores de basura detrás del hotel y una puerta que llevaba al interior. Caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, pero al asomarse ve con horror como se dirigían hacia ella dos caribús parte del personal del hotel. Ana se regresa y se esconde detrás de un contenedor de basura. Los empleados se acercan.

–¿Qué problema tienen con el oso polar que se subió al teleférico sin ropa de invierno? Es como si le pidieras a un camello que se protegiera del calor –lanzan bolsas de basura.

–Pues son ordenes de la empresa reprenderlo y llevarlo a las autoridades.

–Oye, ¿Viste a la jirafa con múltiples bufandas?

–¡Fanny! –susurró Ana.

–Es la atracción principal, parece arbolito de Navidad, andaba cerca de aquí comprando suvenires.

Ana se alegró de saber que Fanny se encontraba cerca, pero tuvo un pequeño resbalón con el contenedor.

–¡Ah cabrón! ¿Qué fue eso?

–¿Crees que alguien este hurgando?

–Investiguemos

Se abre la puerta de donde salieron los trabajadores– ¡Ustedes dos dejen de holgazanear! Atrapen a la osa polar cuanto antes, un esquiador se sienten ofendido por haber visto una osa en ropa interior.

–¡No mames! Nunca me ha pasado algo así aquí en los años que llevo trabajando, ¿Una osa en ropa interior? No se suponía que andaba casual.

–Dejen de preguntar y vayan a buscarla, que importa si esta en ropa interior o desnuda, vayan por ella.

Los trabajadores se fueron quejándose y Ana solo respiro tranquila. 

–No puedo entrar si todos andan buscándome, necesito de Fanny para que me ayude –se levanta y escucha un desagarre, y es cuando se de que su sostén se había partido en dos por un fierro del contenedor– ¡La chingada! Es obvio, era demasiado obvio que esto sucedería, no importa que tanto me esfuerce, siempre es la misma chingadera, debí haberle hecho caso a Bibi –patea el contenedor.

Ana se sienta furiosa al ver que su sostén se había partido en dos, el destino le había jugado una mala jugada. Ana deja los contenedores y camina con cautela al lado de los edificios, lo bueno de la tienda de suvenires, es que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba y en otro extremo del hotel, lejos de la zona de esquiadores. Era un pequeño establecimiento a un lado del hotel, el cual no tenía mucha clientela, debido a los altos precios de sus suvenires, pero había solo un animal que podía costear eso, y esa era Fanny que estaba dentro del local. Ana con mucha precaución camina agachada, cerciorando que nadie la pudiera ver, se coloca en la parte trasera de la tienda, acercando unas cajas para cubrirse.</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La jirafa que parece arbolito de navidad hace su aparición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de esperar unos minutos, Fanny sale de la tienda con varias bolsas de compras, vestía de un enorme gabardina color verde oscuro, pantalones y camisa negro debajo de esta, alrededor de su cuello la adornaban muchas bufandas de diseños de cuasdros y unos aretes de oro en sus orejas, lo cual parecía un arbolito de navidad. Ana no pierde la chanza y le habla.</p><p>–¡Fanny! –la ignora– ¡Fanny! … ¡FANNY!</p><p>Fanny se voltea– ¿Ana? ¿En dónde estás? </p><p>–Aquí atrás, necesito de tú ayuda.</p><p>Fanny camina hacía Ana y su sorpresa no se hiso esperar– ¿Por qué estas desnuda…? Sabes, no me lo digas, lo comprendo, a ustedes les gusta disfrutar de este clima, pero no es un poco arriesgado hacerlo aquí, por cierto, ¿No te acompaña, Bibi? </p><p>–Me gusta este clima, pero no lo hice por eso, solo tuve un pequeño resbalón y así termine, sé que no me crees.</p><p>–Nos ha ocurrido de todo, te creo, Anita, pero en reuniones de negocios no es el mejor momento, ni el corporativo, ni en la vía pública, o en un carro en medio de la ciudad, ni en otro lugar que nos pueda ir mal.</p><p>–¿Puedes comprarme una prenda dentro del lugar?</p><p>–No venden ropa, la tienda de ropa está dentro del hotel, allí hay puras baratijas, mira –saca una taza con la leyenda “Mi jefa fue a las montañas nevadas y solo me trajo esta pinche taza”– Es para Belle, se lo regalare de broma cuando lleguemos, le tengo un regalito por su buena labor, a ti también, pero es una sorpre…</p><p>–Podría darme varias de sus bufandas, necesito un poco de cobertura y podría ir a mi habitación por mi ropa, porfis.</p><p>–¿Mis bufandas? –se indignó, pero Ana le había salvado la cola muchas veces como para contarlas, por lo que las toma– No hay problema, pero no vayas hacer cosas raras con ellas.</p><p>Fanny toma sus bufandas, pero se topa con el problema al ser varias, se enredaron de manera que no podía quitárselas. Ana estaba impaciente cubriendo sus enormes pechos. De repente, abren la puerta trasera y aparece un leopardo de montaña.</p><p>–¡Eres la osa que andan buscando! –salta hacía Ana para tomarla</p><p>–¡Déjame, imbécil! –forcejea Ana</p><p>–No tienes derecho de hacerle eso a mi amiga –Fanny toma el leopardo de su camisa y lo aleja</p><p>El leopardo ante la sorpresa sus garras jalan el calzón de Ana, deshaciéndolo y volviéndolo inservible.</p><p>–¡Fanny!</p><p>–¡Ana!</p><p>–¡Yo! –dijo el empleado y Fanny lo lanzo por los aires</p><p>–No lo hubieras hecho, Fanny</p><p>–Tenía que ayudarte.</p><p>–Entra a mi habitación y ve por un cambio, te espero en la parte trasera, hay unos contenedores enormes de basura, ve lo más rápido que pue…</p><p>–¡Voy detenerte y avisar a seguridad! –dijo el leopardo con un radio– Cambio, encontré la osa, anda en pelotas, necesito de su…</p><p>Ana toma una de las tazas de regalo– Ese es el regalo de Belle</p><p>–Luego le compro otro –lanza la taza y le da en la cabeza al leopardo que cae el suelo noqueado. Ana corre de regreso hacía los contenedores– No te tardes, Fanny, ya te dije.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras que Ana corría a refugiarse, Fanny corre hacía el hotel y entra al cuarto de Ana y Bibi. La habitación estaba muy caliente.</p><p>–¡BIBI! –grita</p><p>–No es necesario que grite, jefecita, aquí estoy– Bibi yacía desnuda con sus piernas abiertas frente la rendija de calefacción.</p><p>–¿Por qué estas desnuda? ¿Andas calentándote la concha? Olvídalo, necesito de tu ayuda, Ana esta…</p><p>–Desnuda, ¿no es así? –interrumpió–, la ropa de mi osita está en la cama, puedes llevártela. Y si, ando calentando la concha para aliviarme de este frio.</p><p>–¿Cómo es que lo supiste?</p><p>–¿Saber qué? Solo caliento mi concha para…</p><p>–No, no eso, ¿Cómo supiste que Ana terminaría desnuda?</p><p>–¡Aaaaahhhh! Pues mira, desde hace un par de semanas he hecho unos cálculos de las veces que hemos terminado con las chichis y conchas al aire, y mis cálculos me indicaban que alguna de nosotras tres sería la siguiente, pero siendo exactas, todo indicaba que sería mi osita, ya que la última vez me tocó a mí en el ultimo hotel que fuimos.</p><p>–¿Terminaste desnuda en el viaje de negocios? ¿Por qué no supe esa?</p><p>–Porque tome mis precauciones necesarias y pude pasar desapercibida, además soy muy pequeña, no tengo que esconder un trasero tan grande como el suyo, jefa </p><p>–¡Ey! No es tan grande –sonrojada</p><p>–No nos salgamos del tema, he creado una ecuación de las veces que estamos desnudas,  la cual llamo “Ecuación Nudista Fanita”, determina las fechas en donde alguno de nosotros terminara en pelotas.</p><p>–¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre?</p><p>–Pues es que desde que la conocemos, jefecita, han ocurrido muchas situaciones muy raras. Mi osita, Belle, Joe, el noventa por ciento de los trabajadores de la empresa y yo hemos perdido alguna vez la ropa por alguna razón y curiosamente es cerca de usted jefecita.</p><p>–Yo no tengo nada que ver, solo nos han ocurrido por mera coincidencia y mala suerte, no porque yo atraiga el nudismo o cosas así.</p><p>–Mucho parloteo, jefecita –le extiende la ropa a Fanny–, luego le explico la ecuación, vaya a salvar mi osita, la ecuación señala que, si no la ayuda, la descubrirán.</p><p>–¿No nos vas a ayudar?</p><p>–Según la ecuación, con tu intervención es más que suficiente para salvar a mi osita, además no quiero congelar mi concha de nuevo, ¡Buena suerte, jefecita!</p><p>Fanny toma las ropas y sale del cuarto –Nos vemos, Bibi, solo es un poco de mala suerte, nada del otro mundo, esa ecuación son solo tonterías –cierra la puerta.</p><p>Bibi saca su agenda de trabajo y señala una fecha próxima– Pues si mi caculo no me falla, la próxima le tocará a nuestra jefecita y será en la posada de empleados de la empresa, pero hay algo que no me cuadra todavía con esta ecuación, ya que también indica que le ahora le toca, pero sin riesgos como mi osita… debo hacer algo.</p><p>Fanny sale corriendo por los pasillos del hotel y llega atrás como le había comentado Ana, baja por las escaleras y al llegar, se da cuenta no estaba.</p><p>–¡Ana! … ¡ANA! … ¡ANITAAAAAAAAA! –pero no hubo respuesta– ¿En dónde se encontrará?</p><p> </p><p>Antes que Fanny saliera a buscar a Ana. Ana corre hacía los contenedores de basura, tuvo mucha suerte que nadie la viera regresar, solo tendría que quedarse detrás del contenedor y sería cuestión de tiempo que Fanny volviera con la ropa, pero al llegar, se da cuenta que estaban los dos caribús descansando.</p><p>–Y así es como pude presenciar una dragoneja espacial, aunque no me creas…</p><p>–¡Oye! ¿Esa no es la osa que andan buscando?</p><p>–Es cierto, ¿Por qué anda en pelotas?</p><p>–¡Que importa, atrapémosla!</p><p>Ana da la media vuelta y corre al lado del hotel. Los caribús corren detrás de ella. Ana ve una puerta de emergencias y sin pensársela entra en ella. Dentro hay un largo pasillo, para su mala suerte, no había escaleras que dieran a los pisos superiores en donde encontraba su habitación, por lo que corre el camino y se divide en dos caminos, toma el de la derecha. Los caribús entran. Ana corre por el pasillo y llega a una puerta. Ana ve que estaba en una enorme habitación llena de vapor, para su alivio estaba dentro de las aguas termales. Esta se escabullé en el lugar y escucha la puerta abrirse. </p><p>El vapor era muy denso como para ver dentro de este, el lugar estaba decorado con rocas grandes, dando un aspecto natural a la piscina caliente. Ana va a una roca y se coloca detrás de esta. Solo entra uno de los caribús y camina en búsqueda de la osa. Ana se agacha, esperando que la suerte este de su lado. Estaba cubriendo su hocico para cubrir sus jadeos de cansancio, el empleado se acercaba más hacía donde se encontraba. De repente, se abre una puerta y varias voces se escuchan entrar. El caribú se aleja y regresa por la puerta donde entro. Ana respira aliviada que no la encontraran, pero las voces se intensifican y esta se queda entre esas rocas. Para su horror se da cuenta que había entrado al sauna de machos. Esta se esconde y escucha a todos esos hombres entrar a las aguas, da un pequeño vistazo y se da cuenta que se había metido en un problema, ya que todos estaban desnudos y era la única hembra, y lo peor, eran los osos polares que la acosaron momentos atrás, si la encontraban, no se la iba a acabar.</p><p>–Les aseguro que conseguiré la osa, nada puede resistirme o si no me veré obligado usar la fuerza.</p><p>–¿No se meterá en problemas por eso, jefe?</p><p>–No hay nada que el dinero no pueda darme, le jugare una trampa a la jirafa “dándoles” nuestros tratos y ellas nos dará la osa, no dudo que la entregara, ganó yo y no pierdo nada de nada.</p><p>–Es usted un diabólico, jefe.</p><p>&lt;&lt;¡Malditos bastardos!&gt;&gt; pensó Ana</p><p>Se escucha como sale un oso– Voy a acostarme en las rocas, me daré una siesta, meditare como acostarme con esa osa.</p><p>Ana se da cuenta que se dirigía en su dirección. Ana se arrastra por el suelo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de emergencias. Procura hacerlo rápido y silencioso, pero no tiene mucha suerte.</p><p>–¡Tenemos un mirón aquí! –se acercan los pasos. Ana se levanta y corre hacía la puerta, pero la toman por el hombro– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Espera eres tú precio…</p><p>–¡Púdrete!</p><p>Ana le tunde un zarpazo al oso, luego una patada en sus testiculos y lo lanza a la piscina. Sus amigos salen a la ayuda. Ana sale por la puerta y se dirige de nuevo hacía el pasillo. Esta corre hacía la otra dirección, decide arriesgarse hacía el otro pasillo, ya que podrán estar esperándola afuera, escucha como los osos estaban enojados dirigiéndose por los pasillos.</p><p>Ana camina al otro pasillo y llega a las escaleras que dirigían a los pisos superiores. No se la piensa y sube las escaleras rápido, detrás le seguían los osos que se cubrían con las toallas. Ana sube un par de pisos y llega al piso superior donde se encontraba su habitación. Esta sale corriendo por el pasillo. Al doblar a la esquina ve con horror como había varios empleados del hotel investigando. Esta se queda en la esquina, estaba acorralada, pronto saldrían los osos de las escaleras a perseguirla. </p><p>&lt;&gt; pensó Ana.</p><p>Ana ve como el elevado como subía, antes que pudiera indicarlo. Extrañada se da cuenta que no habían llegado los osos, le parecía tan raro. Las voces del otro pasillo se acercaban.</p><p>–¡Oigan! ¡Está en el elevador! –la ve un trabajador</p><p>La puerta se abre y no había nadie, Ana entra sin pensárselo. Los trabajadores corren sin poder alcanzar a Ana, se informa por las radios para que la atrapen. Ana respirando aliviada sube al último piso. Sale a este, pero ya no podía bajar, pronto la alcanzarían, por lo que sube a la azotea. </p><p>Ana sale a la azotea, todo era plano, no había en donde esconderse, solo veía la vista a las montañas. No tenía a donde ir y esa solo va a una silla esperando que la encontraran. </p><p>Ana ve las montañas nevadas, dejo de preocuparse, no importa que pronto la encontraran, quería disfrutar de la nieve y ese lugar antes de regresar a la ciudad. A pesar que aún tenía vergüenza por estar desnuda, estar así le daba paz, ya no importaba que la encontraran y la sacaran así, al menos, lo disfrutaría en el entorno que más amaba, la nieve.</p><p>Se escucha como se abre la puerta de la azotea y una voz familiar interrumpe</p><p>–¡Qué me importa! –era Fanny enojada– Les va a caer la demanda si no solucionan eso, es más, voy a comprar todo el hotel y los pondré a limpiar baños con su propia piel, ¿Me entendieron?</p><p>–Si, señora –dijeron los trabajadores, se escucha como se retiran.</p><p>–Déjenme descansar y que nadie me interrumpa, busquen su oso por otro lado, aquí no puede estar –Fanny sube a la azotea –Un poco de la actitud arrogante de mi madre puede ayudar un poco…</p><p>Ana se levanta y abraza a Fanny– ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias, Fanita.</p><p>–¡Ey, ey, ey! Tú chihuahua es muy celosa con las caricias, no seas tan confianzuda.</p><p>–¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?</p><p>–Regrese con Bibi y ella me dijo que con su tonta ecuación, que estarías en este lugar –le extiende su ropa.</p><p>–Esa Bibi le dije que no se obsesionará con eso de la ecuación nudista, que solo es casualidad, pero gracias de nuevo, Fanny, pensé que ahora si me cacharían.</p><p>Fanny camina al borde y ve hacía abajo –Cámbiate rápido y mira el show allí abajo.</p><p>Ana se cambia tan rápido como puede y se asoma –abajo la seguridad del hotel, sacaba a los osos pervertidos entre el abucheo, risas y burlas de los animales. Se abre la puerta de la azotea y aparece Bibi.</p><p>–Hice que cacharan a los osos, no me costo trabajo quitarles su toallas y exponerlos –dijo Bibi que se acercaba– Ya les entregué el oso desnudo, o mejor dicho, varios osos desnudos, ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!</p><p>–Se lo merecen por ser unos pendejos acosadores –dijo Ana</p><p>–Tienen lo que merecen por sus chantajes –dijo Fanny</p><p>Las tres amigas ven como se llevaron los osos, dando por terminado la búsqueda de Ana. Bibi camina de regreso.</p><p>–Bueno, ya hice lo mío, ahora regresare a calentarme la concha de nuevo, porque si no, se me volverá a congelar.</p><p>–Déjame calentártela –dijo Ana abrazándola–, tengo que darte las gracias de la mejor manera posible.</p><p>–Vayan ustedes, dos, yo estaré contemplando el paisaje.</p><p>Ana y Bibi se vieron con una sonrisa y contestaron.– ¡Si, claro! contemplar el “paisaje”</p><p>–Te apuesto que se queda en pelotas y después la salvamos –dijo Bibi</p><p>–La ecuación te dio ese resultado –dijo ana</p><p>–¡Nah! Mera intuición lógica, ya sabes cómo es la jefecita, ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji! –dijo Bibi</p><p>–¡Oigan! No es cierto solo quería saber cómo se sentía la nieve en mi pelaje –ya se iba a desamarrar una bufanda, pero se detiene–, pero no me iba a desnudar, ¿Qué les hace creer eso?</p><p>–Estaremos en nuestro cuarto, Fanny, más tarde te cubrimos la cola cuando andes sin nada –dijo Ana</p><p>–Que no se le congele la concha y las chichis, jefa, ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!</p><p>Ana y Bibi regresan al hotel y dejan a la pobre Fanny molesta de la burla. </p><p>Fanny ve en todas direcciones, lleva una enorme silla en medio de la azotea, ve que nadie podría verla desde las montañas, al menos no con alta resolución. Fanny toma una de sus tantas bufandas y se las quita de una en una.</p><p>–Si como no, ¿Qué se creen?, no me pasará nada malo, solo, será unos minutos y me vuelvo a cambiar, nada del otro mundo.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>